


Alpha-mates Chapter-10

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.<br/>This part: Chapter- 10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha-mates Chapter-10

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- there may be (mild) graphic imagery.
> 
> [ And by 'graphic imagery' I mean... 
> 
> Mentions of cutting and blood-letting.]

**Chapter-10**

 

Jared grinned- it had been a good day; the merger was progressing on schedule and Jensen had even popped in during lunch. Although his mate’s presence meant that it had been a working lunch, it had been surprisingly... _nice._ And now he was almost prepared to call it a day.

“You’ve got a minute?” Chad lumbered in- _honestly, the guy needed to learn how to knock._

Jared nodded, “Yeah, what’s up?”

“You wanted to know why I don’t _like_ Ackles, didn’t you... Well, here.”

The alpha frowned, but accepted the single printed sheet that was shoved at him. It took him a minute to realize what he was reading and what it meant for Jensen and his relationship.

“I guess this means that I’ve got to white knuckle it for these two years... that-that shouldn’t be too hard.” Jared said, aware that there was a tremor in his voice.

“No, it means you are screwed for life, Jaybird...at least till you wrangle control over this relationship.”

“But-but I’ll be thirty in two years-” This time he didn’t even bother hiding the fact that he was _terrified-_ Chad had known him since forever, he could let his guard down in front of the beta.

“Yeah, but unless you can arrange something to ensure that Ackles does not age at the same time, he will still be older and with you rolling over the way you are now- he _will_ be lead-alpha.”

“Shit.”He swore softly. He looked at the paper again and felt his gut clench at the thought of being forced to submit- _to anyone_ , least of all Ackles; in _any_ of the ways described.

An unexpected knock had him jerking up to find the last person he wanted to see right then, at his door.

“Jared, I just came to inform that-” It took a moment for Jensen to notice the tense atmosphere in the room and his mate’s pallor; “What’s wrong?”

Wordlessly Jared extended the printout, waiting as Jensen plucked it out of his hand and settled in one of the seats in front of him to read. It did not take long for his mate to digest the words and their meaning.

“This- is this true, Jay?”

Jared raised his head from where he had been intently studying the dust specks on his table at the _excited_ tenor in his mate’s voice; and was surprised to realize that it was not excitement but... _horror_ that laced Jensen’s tone. It was almost funny how neither of them even thought Jared was the _lead-alpha_ ; even though he was by far the taller of the two.

“What do you _think,_ Ackles?” Chad spoke up before he could even react.

Jared cringed, it was one thing to antagonise an alpha over the phone or even indulge in some name-calling behind his back; but to do right in the alpha’s face was like taunting in lion with a twig- while standing inside the lion’s den, maybe.

For his part, Jensen seemed unaware of the hostility in the beta next to him-or even _aware_ of his presence.

“I don’t know how to convince you, Jay...I’ve already promised you that I won’t hurt you- _in any way_... What else do you want- a signed statement?”

“A blood bond” Chad’s voice had no room for arguments.

“Chad!” Jared was appalled that his friend would even ask for such a thing- for although blood-oaths were not _illegal_ , they were still viewed with suspicion owing to their extreme binding power; and a part of him hoped that his mate would continue to be oblivious to the beta’s presence.

This time though, Jensen both heard and seemed to understand Chad just fine because he disregarded Jared’s interruption as though he hadn’t spoken, “Very well, Mr. Murrey... When do you propose we do this?”

Chad smirked and Jared flinched at the dangerous glint in his friend’s eyes, “No better time than the present, Ackles.”

Jensen nodded. “I’ll need some paper... and a knife.”

Jared watched on in a sort of frozen horror as Chad put a stationery pad with the ‘Padalecki Pvt. Ltd.’ logo in front of Jensen before heading out for a knife; apparently it did not take his friend more than a few seconds to commandeer a knife because he was back before Jared could even _begin_ apologising on his friend’s behalf.

His mate extended his hand to accept the knife but Chad continued it hold on to it, “Look, I don’t trust you as far as I can throw you, Ackles; so there’s no way that I’m handing you a knife. Give me your hand, I’ll draw the blood.”

Jared blanched but Jensen nodded his head as though this was a very normal state of affairs. He watched with morbid fascination as Chad sliced deep into the meat of his mate’s palm before jamming in the point of an exquisite fountain-pen. Jensen hissed as the nib plunged none too gently into the fresh cut but continued to hold still for Chad to finish drawing the blood into the cartridge.

He watched as Jensen began writing, but then a drop of blood- _fresh and ruby red_ , glittering like it wasn’t supposed to, splattered onto the paper and Jared was afraid of losing his lunch. He closed his eyes and looked away, consciously refusing to follow the drama _noir_ playing out in his office. He only glanced up at Jensen’s gruff, “Here”; but glanced away again when Chad replied that they needed ‘ _three copies’._

“Three?” (Jensen’s voice.)

“I shall be keeping a copy with me, Mr. Ackles. Jay-bird here is too trusting to be given an only copy. Will that be a problem?”

“No, Of course not. I’ll prepare three copies... Ummm, if I may have some tissues, please?”

Jared forced one eye open to peer at ‘why’ Jensen was asking for tissues before wishing he hadn’t. Jensen was flexing his hand to re-open the clot and blood was steadily flowing from the wound again. In fact, now the blood was beginning to trickle off his hand in lazily forming beads- and hence the need for tissues.

Jared closed his eyes and focussed on breathing steadily, willing his mind to get over the unsavoury sight already.

\---

[ ](http://sanshal.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/349/1753)

\---

 

 

“I’m done. You can open your eyes now, Jay.” There was a hint of laughter in Jensen’s voice.

Jared obeyed and grimaced at the gaping wound in his mate’s left palm. “Chad, could you please hand me a first-aid kit?”

“Oh, _come on!”_ Chad groaned under his breath, but loud enough for both alphas to hear.

“Chad, Jensen gave you wanted; now shut up and get me a kit, okay?” Jared growled, frustrated with his best-friend’s behaviour.

“He’s just looking out for you, Jay.”

“You’re- you’re _defending_ him?” He spluttered, “The guy shoved a freaking pen through your hand, and you’re defending him?”

Jensen shrugged, “he was trying to protect you.”

“From _you._ ”

Jensen nodded, and then shrugged.

“You won’t hurt me.” Jared whispered.

“I just signed a blood-bond to that effect, Jay; of course I’m not going to hurt you.” The older alpha’s voice was tired.

“You could have refused.” Jared pointed out.

“Look, I have no _intention_ of hurting you, Jay- in any way. And those things mentioned in that paper? I wouldn’t even dream of doing that- to _anyone_ , least of all my own mate... so signing a blood bond about it? It’s no hardship.”

Jared nodded. There really was nothing more to say.

Fortunately, Chad came in at that moment, carrying a roll of cotton and some gauze. Wordlessly he wrapped the bleeding hand before rising to gather his things. “Ready to head home?”

“Yeah,” The alpha sounded weary. _Maybe it is the blood loss,_ a tiny, vicious voice whispered in Jared’s mind but he quashed it instantly- there wasn’t enough blood loss for Jensen to get lightheaded.

“I’m driving.” Jared announced.

Over the past two days they had started taking only one car- given they had the same destination. Jared’s Prius was parked in Jensen’s garage; and they had driven to work in Jensen’s car. Jensen did not put up an argument, throwing the keys to his SUV to Jared as he climbed in from the passenger side. The older alpha leaned against the window and closed his eyes almost immediately, his breath evening out before long.

Jared took a moment to watch his sleeping mate once they reached their destination. The delicate eyelids were faintly tinted with purple, highlighting just how weary his alpha must have been feeling. He wondered if Jensen suffered from insomnia, then deciding he had to find the answer later, he moved to rouse the slumbering guy.

“Jensen, we’re home.” He whispered, not wishing to startle the sleeping man.

The alpha blinked, slowly taking in his surrounding before shifting to face Jared. “What are we doing here? It was your turn today.”

Jared shrugged.

“Wait, you said ‘ _home_ ’ ...does that mean-?”

“I always wanted a country home.” Jared admitted, “Never thought I could either afford one or find it convenient before retirement; but this... this seems perfect.”

“Are you sure, Jay? I mean, _recent events_ are not interfering with your judgement; are they?”

“I’m sure... I- I really like your place, Jensen. Although that doesn’t mean I’m going to sell my apartment.”

“Of course.” They sat in silence for a minute before Jensen spoke again, “And, ..you trust me not to hurt you?”

“Yes.”

“Because of the bond?” The older alpha’s voice was full of hurt.

“Because you promised.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **tbc**


End file.
